A day in the life of Officer Lunchbox
by lovethyswanqueen
Summary: So do you wanna build a snowman? Established relationship no 5x03 breakup


It's just past 7 and Holly is working on an article for a medical journal before she is meeting Gail for a late dinner after her shift.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Holly asks when she notices Gail standing in their living room. "I thought we were meeting at the restaurant later."

"We were, but it is such a beautiful night I thought we could enjoy the snow. So do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Gail, are you drunk?"

"No. I just want to enjoy a beautiful snowy night with my girlfriend." Gail says pulling Holly in for a passionate kiss.

"Ok let me get my coat." Holly says with a sigh. _She too damn cute to say no to_. Holly thinks to herself as she put on her boats and coat. Gail grabs her hand and drags her out of the house.

The two walk the few blocks hand in hand in comforting silence to find the park nearly empty except for a few late night teens sledding.

"I've always thought this place was beautiful in the snow." Holly tells Gail wrapping her arms around the shorter blond. "I would come here after a rough day and people watch. I liked make up stories of what they would be doing in the park."

"You're such a nerd."

"But I am your nerd." Holly says letting Gail go and falling back in the fresh snow. Gail drops down next to Holly laughing at how childish Holly can be. "What's so funny?"

"You amaze me." Gail tells Holly pressing a light kiss on her Holly's cheek. "So what do you think those two are doing in the park?" Gail asks pointing to a teenage girl and boy walking together.

"Hmm let me think, they are star crossed lovers forbidden to be together. They have to sneak out each night after their parents are asleep, to meet here for a few brief moments alone."

"Let me guess when they turn 18 they will run off together."

"Why I think you are correct Office Peck." Holly says with a laugh pushing Gail deeper in the snow as she kisses her.

After a few moments of heated kissing, couple take notice there cloths are soaked through. Holly pouts when Gail moves her to stand up. Gail is too busy staring at Holly to notice that the small pouch she has been carrying around for a few days has fallen out of her pocket and is picked up by Holly.

"What's this?" Holly voice snaps Gail back to reality.

"Uhh." Is all Gail can muster as she takes the pouch from Holly, pulling her to her feet.

"Gail what's wrong you look pale, well paler than normal."

"I'm fine. I am in awe of how beautiful you looked in the moonlight covered in snow." Gail says causing Holly to blush and look away. "Holly, look at me." Gail lifts Holly chin with her finger forcing Holly to look her in the eyes. "I was going to save this for dinner tonight, but now seems more appropriate than some fancy restaurant. I've never been good with relationships. I was a cat in a tree wanting to get down but couldn't. Then you came along and I no longer wanted to come down from the tree. I knew you were different when you just kept talking at the Robbie Robins crime scene. I never expected to fall in love with a woman, but I did and I have the best woman I could ever want. So Doctor Holly Stewart will you marry me?" Gail asks showering Holly the diamond ring Tracy helped her pick.

"Gail it's beautiful." Holly says

"Is that yes then."

"Oh yes of course I'll marry you Gail." Holly exclaims wrapping her arms around Gail's neck kissing her with all the love and desire she can muster. "I love you so much Gail. Let's go home so I can get you out of these wet cloths."

"I love you too Lunchbox and that is a wonderful idea. Wait we never made a snowman."

"I have something else we can make when get home." Holly tells her as she pulls Gail out of the park.

The newly engaged couple practically run all the way home looking forward to their future together as Mrs. & Mrs. Peck or will it be Stewart. Well they can figure it out later. Celebrating is in order. Dinner reservations be damned.

* * *

A/N

Well that went in a complete different direction than planned.


End file.
